


Happiness

by drunvk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunvk/pseuds/drunvk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au : 8 year old Oliver is forced to go to a charity ball from his parents , he meets 4 year old Felicity there. See how it goes further</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

o   –

8 year old Oliver Queen grumbled while Raisa dressed him in his tux. ‘’ Why do I have to go to this party. ‘’ he whined and Raisa laughed. ‘’ Baby , this is very important for your mother and father. A lot of important people will come ; it will help your mother and father with Queen’s consolidated ‘’

‘’ I don’t care. ‘’ he huffed and stomped his foot. ‘’ It’s a stupid big people party and I’M LITTLE. ‘’ He yelled the last part , hoping that Raisa would understand.

‘’ You are a big boy so don’t act like such a little ребенок ‘’ she smirked when Oliver pouted at her and put some gel in his hair to style it better. ‘’ I’m not a little _baby_ ‘’ he glared at Raisa who just laughed at him. ‘’ Oh Little Mister Queen. ‘’ she patted his little design suit. ‘’ Your mother and father are waiting downstairs! ‘’

‘’ It’s unfair how I have to go and Thea doesn’t. ‘’ he started stomping to the door. ‘’ And I DON’T CARE THAT THEA IS JUST A LITTLE РЕБЕНОК ‘’

‘’ She’s 3 that isn’t a ребенок anymore. ‘’ Raisa called after him but Oliver didn’t care , he sulked and went downstairs , seeing his parents waiting for him.

o   –

‘’ This party sucks. ‘’ Oliver whined , watching the big people dance and drink something he wasn’t allowed of his parents to drink , which only made him more curious to what was in the drink that was so bad for _little Ollie_ as everyone liked to call him. He always argued and told them he was a big boy but now he wished he was as little as Thea so he didn’t have to be here , in his home .. in the ball room.

‘’ Hello. ‘’ A man and woman stood in front of him and Oliver looked at them , he had to look up because of course he was still small. ‘’ Hello ? ‘’ he frowned. Why would big people talk to him ? He looked at the woman who was wearing a long tight black dress. Her eyes where shining and she looked happy.

‘’ How are you , Oliver is it right ? ‘’ the man asked.

‘’ Yes I’m Oliver and it isn’t going well. I don’t like it here! ‘’ he crossed his arms over each other in front of his chest and glared at the couple in front of him.

‘’ My mommy promised there would be little kids BUT THERE ARE ONLY BIG PEOPLE ‘’ he huffed again and the woman laughed , little laugh wrinkles by her eyes.

‘’ Well then you are a very lucky boy. ‘’ the man said and Oliver frowned , his lips still jutted forwards in a pout as he waited for the man to continue.

‘’ Darling ? ‘’ he asked and out of nowhere a little head peeked from her father’s legs and stared at Oliver with big blue eyes. ‘’ Oliver this is my daughter. ‘’ ‘’ Say your name sweetheart ! ‘’ her mother commanded her.

‘’ Felicity. Felicity Smoak! ‘’ she brightly smiled at Oliver , Oliver looked at her. She was a very small girl and the bright yellow puffy dress she had on made her look like cotton candy only yellow. ‘’ I’m Oliver! ‘’ he smiled , he was just happy there was someone a little bit of his age.

Felicity slowly walked away from her father’s legs and walked to him , putting her hand out and Oliver frowned. ‘’ What are you doing ? ‘’ he asked , a smile on his face.

‘’ I wanted to shake hand ! ‘’ she pouted and kept her hand out. ‘’ Polite! ‘’ she continued and Oliver chuckled but shook her hand. ‘’ How old are you ? ‘’ Oliver asked , looking her over , she couldn’t be older than five , she was way too small to be older then five.   

Felicity looked around her , noticing her parents left her. All she did was shrug ; when Oliver had noticed her parents just left her he would have thought she would start crying as soon as she noticed they were gone but she didn’t, to his surprise. ‘’ I’m 4 ! ‘’ she smiled proudly and stuck up four fingers like it wasn’t already obvious.

‘’ And you ? ‘’ she asked , her bright blue eyes shining up at him.

‘’ I’m 8. ‘’ he grinned but then she looked sad and he felt the need to cheer her up ‘’ Hey you’ll be 8 too ! ‘’ he said soon and to that Felicity smiled at him and she grabbed his hand , intertwining their fingers.

‘’ What are you doing ? ‘’ he asked , confused but didn’t rip his hand away from hers. He liked the feeling.

She looked at Oliver with a mischievous smile and motioned with her fingers for Oliver to lean closer to her so he did. Wondering where the shy girl was. ‘’ We getting the drink for adults. ‘’ she giggled a little and Oliver’s eyes widened. ‘’ My mother said that was bad for children! ‘’ he argued.

‘’ This bad for childlen ! ‘’ she argued back looking around her and Oliver couldn’t really argue with her on that. ‘’ Come on !! ‘’ she yelled and started tugging him to the bar.

‘’ I’m small! ‘’ she proudly announced which made Oliver’s confusion only grow bigger. ‘’ So ? ‘’

‘’ You distlact them , and I’ll grab adult dlink! ‘’ she giggled , liking how naughty she was. Well her mother and father did bring her to this party and it was boring , so she wanted to do something fun. And Oliver was fun.

Oliver thought he would get annoyed by the slurring of her words ; but his eight year old self found it cute and he nodded. ‘’ Okay ‘’ he said and squeezed her hand before letting go. ‘’ Wait Felicity !! ‘’ he yelled before she duck under the bar.

‘’ What ? ‘’ she turned around , her yellow dress swaying along.

He run to her and hugged her tight. ‘’ Be safe. Don’t let them catch you. ‘’ he whispered in her ear as she hugged him back.

‘’ If I catch ; you save me ! ‘’ She giggled and put his hands on his chubby cheeks and pushed them together. ‘’ Helo! ‘’ she smiled

**_Hero_** , Oliver stared at her for a while and then she was gone , searching for an adult drink , he quickly went to the one bar-tender and started talking with him , telling him how much this party sucked , he could see Felicity in the background who was holding an bottle of adult drink and quickly left.

‘’ Bye ! ‘’ Oliver said , getting of the bar stool and rushing to Felicity. ‘’ I GOT IT. ‘’ she yelled in his ear and he chuckled. ‘’ Come ! ‘’ he tugged her to a dark corner of the ball room. He opened the bottle and looked at Felicity who stared at him with big eyes.

‘’ You filst! ‘’ she smiled and twiddled with her fingers , he nodded and put the bottle to his mouth and slowly tilted it so that he got a little of whatever it was in his mouth. His eyes squeezed shut and he pulled an ugly face.

‘’ What! ‘’ Felicity demanded as Oliver started coughing.

‘’ IT BURNS ‘’ he yelps and Felicity grabbed the bottle and stared at it for a while , before she decided Oliver was being a baby and took a small sip.

**And that’s the story of how Oliver and Felicity drunk three whole sips of vodka , Both of them very sick at the end of the night with very mad parents.**

o   –

‘’ What doing!? ‘’ Thea bounced up and down next to Oliver who was typing something into Google on the laptop.

‘’ Go away ! ‘’ he kept on typing. ‘’ No! ‘’ the three year old cried and their mother came in when Thea started crying because Oliver wouldn’t give his sister the attention she wanted. ‘’ What’s going on here! ‘’

‘’ OLLIE MEAN! ‘’ she yelled and Moira sighed , picking up Thea and looked at Oliver. ‘’ Want to explain buddy ? ‘’

‘’ I’m trying to search what Felicity means! ‘’ he explained , causing Moira to frown. ‘’ Why ? ‘’ she knew Felicity , of course. Felicity was the daughter of the business man Smoak and his wife. The girl who pretty much was unconscious at the end of the night of their gala. Two days ago.

‘’ Because it’s a weird name. I have never heard of it ‘’ he explained like it was obvious to know such thing and like it was stupid of his mom to ask of him.

‘’ You like the girl ? ‘’ Moira asked and Oliver nodded. ‘’ Why ? ‘’ his mother asked again.

Oliver groaned. ‘’ Because she’s cute ! and I’m her hero! ‘’ he said again , in a tone like it was obvious. ‘’ You are her hero ? ‘’ Moira snorted a little , she couldn’t help it. Her son looked so interested in finding out the meaning of Felicity’s name.

‘’ She said so ! So then I am ! ‘’ he argued and cheered happily.

‘’ WHAT ! ‘’ Thea now yelled and Oliver turned around with a big smile on his face. ‘’ Happiness ! ‘’

‘’ What ? ‘’ Moira honestly was very confused.

‘’ Felicity , it means happiness ! ‘’ he cheered and rushed out of the room , to find his father and begging him to call the parents of Felicity so that Felicity could play over.

o   –

Oliver knocked on the door of Felicity’s house , a big present in his hands and Felicity’s mom opened the door. 

‘’ Hello Oliver. ‘’ she smiled at the young boy with the biggest present in his hands she had even seen. ‘’ Come in! ‘’

‘’ Where is Felicity ? ‘’ he looked around and saw the balloons and garlands everywhere. ‘’ She’s outside in the backyard ! ‘’

Oliver rushed to the backyard and saw Felicity unwrapping a present of someone , she was wearing the biggest fluffiest pink dress he has ever seen such a small girl wear. But it looked cute on her.

‘’ HAPPY ! ‘’ he yelled her nick-name and Felicity looked up , the half-opened present long forgotten as she rushed over to Oliver. ‘’ OLLIE ‘’ she yelled back and stood right in front of him in a second. ‘’ You came ! ‘’

‘’ I wouldn’t miss your birthday! ‘’ he chuckled , placing the present on the ground. ‘’ You turned five ! ‘’ his eyes grew wide while he said the word _five._

‘’ Is Tommy also coming ? ‘’ she asked , looking behind Oliver and didn’t see Tommy , to which she was happy. ‘’ I hope not yet. ‘’ she giggled and Oliver frowned. ‘’ Why not I thought you liked Tommy ? ‘’ he asked. ‘’ I DO , just he steals you away flom me ! ‘’ Oliver laughed and hugged her tight.

‘’ Present me ! ‘’ she announced and started unwrapping the big box. Oliver waited impatiently till she finally unwrapped it. His hands where sweating ; he really hoped she liked it since he picked it out himself.

‘’ And ? ‘’ he asked nervous.

Felicity lifted the very pretty green dress out of the box and gasped when under it there where very pretty white shoes and a headband. ‘’ IT’S SSO PLETTY ! ‘’

Oliver beamed at her and sat with her down on the grass while they talked about her birthday.

o   –

Felicity was a good example for Oliver , Moira knew it , Robert knew it , Felicity’s parents knew it hell even Tommy knew it.

Oliver had fucked up a few times, but his latest _fuck-up_ was the worse. Felicity had always been nice for him , helping him with his grades ; she was the cause that Oliver **_And Tommy_**  had finished high-school and got their diploma , she was the reason that they were now both doing quite well in college. Robert and Merlyn both had hugged her tight at their graduation party and thanked her for helping their boys. Felicity blushed and shrugged it off.

So why did Felicity deserve to sit on her bed , tears running down her face as she watched a sad romantic movie while stuffing her face with Ben&Jerry ice-cream.

‘’ Stupid Oliver. ‘’ she whispered to herself and took another huge bite from the ice-cream as new fresh hot tears fell down. Why did he have to lead her 16 year self on and then go and have sex with Laurel WHEN THEY HAD AGREED TO MEET UP. Which caused Felicity to walk into his and Tommy’s apartment ( Which she got the key from ) and saw them having sex on the couch.

She had quickly left , ignoring Oliver’s screams to stop , she also ignored the texts and him calling her every minute. She also ignored Tommy’s calls, who even though he also was her best friend would stick up for Oliver.

She was done.

o   –

Ever since the first time Oliver had met Felicity as the four year old girl in the yellow dress and on their way to a dangerous mission to get vodka and she told him that he was her hero , he wanted to fulfill that , he always wanted to be her hero.

But then he fucked up , he didn’t think the flirting and touching would get to Felicity but then one time Tommy told him that it was obvious that their nerdy/cute friend liked him in more than a friend way , Oliver just didn’t feel that way but he was careful with her feelings.

But then Laurel came over right before they would watch movies and one thing lead to another, he completely forgot about Felicity until she opened the door with the key he and Tommy had given her for her 16th birthday.

And that’s why Felicity hadn’t spoken to him for 4 days straight now. It was killing him and he had given her space but now he was sick of it.

He walked through the hall-ways of her high-school _his old high-school **which he had finished because of Felicity’s help**_. He ignored the bile forming in his throat as he searched for Felicity , his eyes spotted a group of people who were laughing and cheering?

Oliver ignored it and walked past the group.

_‘Why can’t you leave me alone?’_

Oliver stopped dead in his track , he knew that voice. It was Felicity. ‘’ What the fuck! ‘’ he yelled and pushed through the crowd of people. He gasped when he saw his **his HIS** girl on the ground trying to pick her books from the ground but her bullies kept kicking them towards each other.

Like the books where a football.

Then he noticed the blood running down the side of Felicity’s head and the cut on her cheek and split lip and all Oliver saw was red. They had purposely hurt his girl and he wasn’t there to be the hero she deserved to have.

‘’ Felicity! ‘’ he yelled a little and everyone stopped. Felicity looked up at Oliver , her blue teary eyes growing wide at the sight of him. ‘’ Oliv-ver ‘’ she whispered brokenly and Oliver wondered how long she had kept this from him. He turned to what he thought was the leader and walked to him. ‘’ You think it’s okay to hurt young girls ? to beat them up ? ‘’ he asked , his voice low.

‘’ Maybe. ‘’ the boy cheekily said.

_Wrong answer._

Before Oliver knew what he was doing , the boy was lying on the ground , blood gushing out of his nose and Oliver was pushed against the lockers. Getting blow after blow from his buddy’s. He blocked out of the pain but then Felicity yelled.

‘’ OLIVER ‘’ ‘’ OLIVER ! ‘’ her voice was laced with pain and worry , a sickening crack filled the hallways and Felicity cried out for him again.

He didn’t care , he squeezed his eyes shut. He had stopped the pain for her ; that’s all he cared about.

o   –

After the teacher had come Felicity and Oliver where brought to the hospital , Oliver had a broken nose and a bruised jaw and even a broken rib. Felicity on the other hand had just a few bruises and a cut at her hairline that needed a few stitches.

Felicity forgave him and the next few days she stayed at Oliver and Tommy’s apartment , nursing his wounds and spoiling him rotten. She felt bad after all it was her fault that Oliver was this bruised and battered.

Oliver liked being spoiled by Felicity , after all. She forgave him , he had his girl back. They would watch movies with Tommy and she would cuddle into his side while they fell asleep on the couch or on the bed , it didn’t really matter.

‘’ It’s not your fault Happy ! ‘’ he once muttered as she put a wet cloth on the side of his head , cleaning the blood after a stitch had ripped open again. Felicity had smiled at her nick-name and just hummed ; agreeing with what he said. Knowing he would keep bugging her if she didn’t.

o   –

Felicity never got teased on school anymore and after a year she finally finished school and got her diploma , she got the acceptance letter of MIT. She was over the moon ; it was also close to Harvard so she wasn’t that far away from Oliver.

‘’ Let’s party ! ‘’ Tommy had said and Oliver agreed but Felicity didn’t want to party. ‘’ Nahh , you two know I am not the party kind of type. ‘’ she just replied with , her eyes fixed on some weird program that was on the tv. ‘’ Come on Smoakie ‘’ That was Tommy’s nick-name for her and Felicity rolled her eyes at him.

‘’ No , why can’t we celebrate with watching movies and drinking beer here ? ‘’ she asked , a pout on her lip and Tommy laughed.

‘’ Because we do that every night! ‘’

‘’ He’s right. ‘’

It was fair to say she had lost the battle and that’s how she stood in the middle of a club , a beer in her hand and wearing a tight dress , being very uncomfortable. She did notice how Oliver stayed by her side and kept on touching her every time a guy came closer to her.

It was just protectiveness Felicity argued with herself.

o   –

The first time Oliver had kissed her was when they stood in the middle of her bedroom , unpacking her stuff into the guest room that was already pretty much hers at Oliver and Tommy’s apartment,

Yeah she was moving in with them.

Oliver had looked at her tenderly while she folded her panties. _Yes very classy._

He had called out her name softly and Felicity turned around to him in a second and she looked at him with a frown , he had scooted closer cupped her face with his hands. ‘’ Oliver? ‘’ she whispered in a low voice.

‘’ Felicity. ‘’ he whispered back and then his lips where on hers and he kissed her soft and passionate.

o   –

The first time they had sex **( _Made love )_** was when they had been dating for four months. Felicity was still a virgin so Oliver had never pushed her in doing things she wasn’t comfortable with , they of course had done other sexual things with each other before that.

She had been in a lot of pain while he was inside of her and had popped her cherry and Oliver hated seeing her in pain. He had whispered reassuring words to her and wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her softly on the lips.

It was safe to say that Felicity’s first time wasn’t that great but she had known , a girl’s first time is never pleasant.

o   –

‘’ I want to be with you for the rest of my life. ‘’ Oliver never planned on telling Felicity that but he sure as hell hasn’t wanted to tell her it while they were both were in pyama’s and eating pizza’s.

**_With Tommy next to them._ **

Tommy had slowly left the living room with the pizza to his bedroom and Felicity had stared at him like he was crazy.

‘’ What ? ‘’

‘’ Forget it! ‘’ Oliver whined , they had just been dating a half year and he had slipped the one thing in his mind he was planning on never telling her , or maybe after a few years of dating.

‘’ I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Oliver ! ‘’ Felicity smiled and placed a kiss on his lips and Oliver smiled.

o   –

‘’ Stop being a nervous wreck. ‘’ Tommy groaned and Oliver glared at him.

‘’ I can’t , what if she leaves ; finally noticing how she deserves much better than me ! ‘’ Oliver whined and looked at the tux he wore. Tommy laughed and patted his back.

‘’ Please Ollie , if she would have left you she would have done it ages ago. Can’t you see the girl is totally in love with you ; and you love her. Isn’t that enough ? ‘’ he asked and looked at his best friend who was getting married today.

Oliver was the CEO at Queen’s conciliated like his father always wanted and Felicity was the head of the IT department , just like she always wanted too. They were the IT couple. Probably more known then Prince William and Kate.

Oliver stood at the aisle , sweat forming in the palms of his hand as he waited for his bride to come. ‘’ She’s not coming! ‘’ he whispered to Tommy ; his best man who snorted. ‘’ I should keep my eyes on the door mate! ‘’

Oliver turned to look at the door again and he felt like someone had just kicked him in the stomach because he couldn’t breathe anymore.

Felicity looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair in an up-do. But what caught his breathe was the dress.

It was yellow and puffy.

Oliver grinned widely ; it was almost the same exact copy of the dress she had worn when they first met each other. 17 years ago.

Felicity grabbed his hand and he smiled , wanting to kiss her right away.

The Reverend had asked them to repeat after him. ‘’ So Oliver Jonas Queen do you take Felicity Meghan Smoak as your wife ? ‘’

‘’ Yes. ‘’ He winked at her and she blushed.

‘’ Felicity Meghan Smoak do you tak – ‘’

‘’ YES ! ‘’ she cried out and the whole church was filled with laughter as she blushed even a deeper shade of red.

‘’ Well then you may kiss the bride. ‘’

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s face in his hands and whispered before they kissed.

‘’ I love you so goddammn much **_Happy ‘’_**

And that’s what he felt the moment he had met her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this and I hoped you liked reading it ?  
> Comment's and kudos are very welcome!


End file.
